Katy Wheeler
Luxembourg City, Luxembourg |Education = Vilnius International School International School of Paris Sidwell Friends School Columbia Grammar & Preparatory School |Alma = New York University |Occupation = Model ∙ media personality |Party = Democratic |Spouse = |Parents = Robert Wheeler Eleanor Wheeler |Relatives = |Children = |Years = 2014–present }}Katherine Paulette "Katy" Wheeler (born February 3, 1999) is an American model and media personality. The daughter of Eleanor Wheeler, Wheeler came to prominence as a social media influencer and Instagram model. She has amassed over 31.2 million followers on Instagram, and also has a successful YouTube channel with over 6.5 million subscribers, where she films fashion and beauty-related videos and vlogs. Early life and family Wheeler was born on February 3, 1999 in Luxembourg City to parents Robert (born 1964) and Eleanor Wheeler (née Poole; born 1965). At the time of her birth, her father was teaching English at a Luxembourg high school, while her mother worked as a diplomat at the U.S. Embassy. Through her father, she has French, English, Scotch-Irish, and German origin, while her mother was born to South African parents of English, Cornish, Afrikaner, Dutch, and Flemish-Belgian origin. She is the elder of two daughters; her younger sister is Meaghan, born . Shortly after her birth, the family moved to Brussels, Belgium after her mother was transferred there. They later moved to Vilnius, Lithuania in 2003, and Paris, France in 2006. They remained in Paris until 2010, when the family moved to the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington, D.C., later settling on the Upper West Side of Manhattan in New York City in 2013. Education Wheeler attended private schooling throughout her life. She began her education in 2004, attending Vilnius International School in Vilnius, Lithuania. After moving to Paris, France in 2006, Wheeler began attending the International School of Paris. When the family returned to the United States in 2010, Wheeler enrolled at Sidwell Friends School, an elite independent coeducational PK–12 Quaker school in Washington, D.C. that has educated numerous children of American politicians. Wheeler left Sidwell Friends in 2013, after the family moved to New York City. In New York, Wheeler enrolled in Columbia Grammar & Preparatory School, an independent coeducational PK–12 school. Despite her mother's election to the United States Senate and return to D.C. in 2015, Wheeler remained enrolled at Columbia Grammar and graduated in 2017. After finishing high school, Wheeler enrolled in the Gallatin School of Individualized Study at New York University, where she is studying fashion and media. Career Personal life Wheeler is a registered Democrat who has campaigned with her mother on numerous occasions and appeared in several campaign videos for her mother. She resides primarily in New York City and is registered to vote in New York, but also owns an apartment in the Studio City neighborhood of Los Angeles, California and frequently resides in the family's townhouse in the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington, D.C. Wheeler speaks fluent French following her years of education in France. Category:1999 births Category:American female models Category:American Instagram influencers Category:American media personalities Category:American people of Afrikaner descent Category:American people of Belgian descent Category:American people of Cornish descent Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Flemish descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:American people of South African descent Category:American YouTubers Category:Columbia Grammar & Preparatory School alumni Category:Foreign Service Officer brats Category:Gallatin School of Individualized Study alumni Category:International School of Paris alumni Category:Living people Category:New York Democrats Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Brussels Category:People from Luxembourg City Category:People from New York City Category:People from Paris Category:People from Vilnius Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Sidwell Friends School alumni